Walking Backwards
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Lily was confused by Regulus walking backwards, she was sure he would fall. Turns out she should've been more worried about herself. Because she fell too!


_**A/n- My first try at writing Regulus/Lily, but I had fun. Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **Written for The Ultimate Battle Competition.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Nope.**_

 _ **Walking Backwards.**_

 _Halloween Weekend- 1975, Lily's Fourth Year._

Lily Evans was extremely confused by Regulus Black's behaviour.

"What are you doing?" She asked her friend as they walked along the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade, "You're going to fall on your back."

"I'm not." He said, confidently, with a grin that reminded her of his brother.

A grin that she knew he reserved for only her.

"Why not?" She asked the buffoon, "Do you have eyes at the back of your head that I don't know about?"

"Of course not, flower." he said, still grinning, "You see, unlike you, I'm just a measly human, and we don't have eyes at the back of our heads."

She looked at the boy walking with her, wondering what was wrong with him. He'd been walking backwards ever since they'd arrived at Hogsmeade, facing her with his back to the direction in which they were walking.

Lily was pretty sure he was going to fall, but she was more worried about whether she would fall with him too.

* * *

 _A Random Saturday-1976-Lily's Fifth Year._

"I still don't understand why you do this," Lily complained to Regulus, he was walking backwards again.

They slowly walked towards the library, and instead of trying to solve the Arithmacy problem, her mind kept on circling back to the problem of the 'Backward Walking Regulus Black'.

"And you, my dear girl, are never going to know." He said, grinning at her.

There he went with that grin again, it was just so annoying, clawing, stupid, disturbing and...and gorgeous. She tried not to think of him and his stupid grin like that.

She really did, but she never could stop.

These days she couldn't really stop thinking about how he was probably the most genuine boy she knew. She couldn't stop thinking about how good a friend he's been to her all these years, even though his parents would never approve and it hurt him that they didn't.

And she couldn't stop thinking about how her heartbeats raced up whenever he smiled at her.

"Oh come on, Reg," she said to him, pulling the voice she used whenever she wanted to ask her dad for something, "It's been four years, why can't you tell me?"

But apparently, her sweet voice wasn't going to work on him because he just raised one eyebrow and continued to walk backwards with his head into the book he was reading.

She didn't know if he would fall, not after the practice he'd had over the years.

But she was pretty sure she was falling.

* * *

 _That Sunday Night- 1978- Lily's Seventh Year._

"So, six years have passed-" Lily began, but he cut her off.

"I'm still not telling you." He said, looking at her with those amazing eyes of his.

Brown eyes that did extremely crazy things to her.

His eyes and his grin, they were going to kill her someday, she was sure of it.

"Oh, please Reg," she pleaded, "Tonight's my last night here, probably the last night I'm going to spend with you on this Astronomy tower balcony, can't you tell me why you always walk backwards when you're with me?"

He closed the book in his lap and stared at her for a moment before saying, "You really want to know?"

Hope blossomed in her chest and every fibre of her being that had been dying with curiosity for the past six years cheered and she nodded excitedly.

"Let me warn you," he added, looking apprehensive, "You're not going to like it."

"I don't care." She said eagerly, almost dying out of curiosity.

"I walk backwards," he began, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if readying himself for something momentous, and then he opened his eyes again.

"I walk backwards because I don't want to miss a single moment of looking at you. I walk backwards because I don't want to look at something or someone else when I could be staring at you. I walk backwards because... because I want to spend every single moment of my life looking at the most beautiful person in this world. I walk backwards because all I want to do is look at the girl I fell in love with when I was twelve years old."

And as she crashed her lips on his, they both finally fell into place.


End file.
